Rewrite
by Elle the Brat
Summary: How episode 21 should have ended, in Hikaru's POV. Hinted onesided twincest, and OOC!twins abound.


A/N- The end of episode 21, as it should have been.

---

"…Well, you still came to me first in that situation, so I guess we're okay."

I glanced over to my twin, who was muttering to himself, and raised an eyebrow.

"Kaoru? Are you okay?" I asked, poking his arm to snap him out of whatever daze he was in. His head shot up and I caught the shock that was in his eyes, before he covered it up with a fake smile and an even faker laugh.

"Nothing, nothing!" He attempted to assure me. I wasn't buying it, but I don't think he knew, because the next second, he was pushing me and Haruhi(1) forward, saying something about getting to class.

"Kaoru." I muttered warningly. My little brother either didn't hear or ignored me, but I wasn't liking either or those options. It was when he let go of our shoulders and stopped walking that I completely lost my temper.

"_Kaoru_!" I snapped, turning on my heel and trying my best to stay angry at him.

Hey, you try being mad at the person you care most about when they're just standing there in _shadows_ – fuck, talk about symbolism – looking lost.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi questioned warily. I waved her off and took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching my fists by my side.

"Kaoru." I repeated for the millionth time, voice low.

"You will stop doing whatever it is you're trying to do, and we're going to go home, we're going to sit down, and then you're going to tell me _exactly_ what is going through your head because this is starting to piss me off."

He should've been proud that I didn't scream it at him. And I think he was, actually, because I could see a smile dancing around in his eyes. The thought that I had made him happy calmed me down immediately, and I smiled back.

Haruhi must've known not to interfere, because she didn't say anything about us skipping school as I walked forward and grabbed Kaoru's hand, reaching into my pocket for my cell phone as I went.

"Do you need anything from here?" I asked. Kaoru shook his head, and I dialed the number for home. After telling mom that we were both feeling sick (to which she immediately started fussing about), she agreed to send a driver out to pick us up.

We were waiting for five minutes when Kaoru started giggling. I gave him another odd look, and he started laughing insanely, gripping my arm for support.

"Kaoru, are you doing drugs?" I asked seriously. This only made him laugh harder, and I do have to admit that butterflies woke up in my stomach. The best sound in the world is that of my little brother laughing, and the worst is that of him crying.

"I guess our magic's not going to run out anytime soon, then!" He said, after calming down a bit. Not a second later he was bent over double again, and this time, I couldn't help but laugh with him.

---

– Impolite. If you're being polite, you put yourself last in a list. Hikaru's not doing that. XD;;

A/N – So. That's it. I'm thinking of re-writing episode 21, but this is all I can get so far;

_When midnight comes, the carriage will definitely turn into a pumpkin._

_However, the one to cast the magic spell wasn't a fairy godmother._

"Well, let's move on to the next topic of discussion! I think we should talk about our plans for next week."

Kaoru's tapped his pumpkin-head pencil against his chin thoughtfully, not paying attention to the class president's words. He was staring out into space – something he had started doing quite often during the last week. Hikaru shot him a concerned glance, but was sitting too far away to lean over and whisper any questions.

"…Plans?"

"For Halloween!" Hikaru announced, not looking away from his younger brother. Something was wrong, he knew, but Kaoru was more likely to turn into a girl than to tell anyone about what was going on. Feeling the classes' eyes on him, he forced himself to look away and wink at them all, mouthing the word "commoner" as he did so.

Yeah. Pretty crap.

Oh! And also, this was my first ever time writing Hikaru!POV, and I'm pretty sure he's OOC. XD;;


End file.
